1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved branched hose construction and to a T-connector for forming such a branched hose construction as well as to improved methods of making the construction and the T-connector thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a branched hose construction comprising a T-connector having a body portion provided with a pair of substantially oppositely directed legs extending therefrom and an outwardly directed branch leg extending therefrom intermediate the pair of legs, and three tubular hoses respectively telescoped onto the legs to be disposed in fluid communication with each other through the T-connector, each hose having an outer peripheral surface and an annular end surface and the body portion of the T-connector having an external peripheral surface adjacent the legs thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,314 to Burke et al.